Mon étoile, mon ange
by NarutoUzumakiFiction
Summary: Après la désertion de Sasuke, Naruto a tenté de remonter la pente mais il en vient à se demander pourquoi il vit et décide de mettre fin a ses jours. OneShot. NaruSasu. PAS UNE DEATHFIC!


**Auteur : **NarutoUzumakiFiction

**Titre :** Mon étoile, mon ange.

**Couple : **SasuNaru

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi ! Ils sont a Masashi Kishimoto

**Note :** Pas joyeux mais c'est un Happy End !

POV NARUTO

_Hum il neige dehors. C'est si beau, elle me rappelle tellement la blancheur de ta peau, la froideur de ta voix dans laquelle je devinais tant de tendresse. Tu es partit comme ça, dans la nuit et je n'ai pas su te retenir quand j'ai enfin réussit à te rejoindre. N'as-tu jamais eu de sentiment pour moi Sasuke ou les as-tu simplement oublié auprès de ce serpent. M'as-tu oublié Sasuke ? J'aurais tellement voulu t'avouer mes sentiments avant que tu ne partes, mais c'était impossible puisque à l'époque, je n'en avais pas conscience moi-même. Rien n'empêche que trois ans c'est largement suffisant pour se rendre compte à quel point une personne compte pour nous. Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que c'est pire que d'habitude, cette sensation que j'ai lorsque je pense à toi, que je vois ton visage, je souffre tellement. Cette solitude que j'ai toujours ressentit avant de te connaître ce fait de plus en plus forte chaque jour qui passe depuis que tu es partit, depuis que tu m'as abandonné. Je devrais me lever et ne pas rester cloîtrer au lit toute la journée à penser à toi, à ne rêver qu'à toi comme ses trois malheureuse années. J'aimerais tant te revoir une dernière fois, avant de mourir. Je ne veux pas laisser Sakura et les autres mais le poids de tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi est rendu trop lourd, trop dur à porter. Je n'en ai plus la force, je n'en ai plus la volonté. Je sais que tu ne reviendras pas, puisque tu ne l'as pas fait après L'avoir tué. J'ai cru que tu reviendrais pour moi, mais j'ai été stupide de croire que mes sentiments étaient réciproque et encore plus idiot d'avoir cru que tu tiendrais suffisamment à moi pour rester au village. Je n'en peux plus, c'est terminé. Je m'habille sombrement avant d'ouvrir la porte de mon appartement et de le quitter une dernière fois. Je me dirige lentement vers l'endroit où je t'ai vu pour la dernière fois, l'endroit où je t'ai perdu pour de bon. En terminer dans la vallée de la fin, pathétique tu ne trouves pas, c'est ici que tu m'as dit me considérer comme ton meilleur ami alors que j'aurais voulu tellement plus même si à ce moment je ne le savais pas, pas réellement. Même si je sais que c'est impossible, j'aimerais sentir des doigts sur ma peau, ta bouche sur la mienne, ton corps contre le mien, juste une dernière fois. Je suis bientôt arrivé, me précipiter vers ma mort, tu m'aurais trouvé ridicule, n'es-ce pas Sasuke ? Combien de fois j'ai voulu, j'ai désiré plus que tout, que tu reconnaisse ma vraie valeur, que tu me considères comme ton égale, qu'enfin nous puissions rire comme de vrai ami. M'aimeras-tu plus lorsque je ne serai plus qu'une carcasse vide de toute vie ? Non, tu ne me trouveras que plus puéril et tu riras de ma mort, de ma stupidité et tu diras que finalement j'étais réellement un lâche et tu me renieras. Comment le grand Sasuke Uchiha pourrait être l'ami du minable, du ridicule, du petit Naruto Uzumaki. J'ai été bête de penser qu'il voudrait de mon amitié, encore plus stupide d'avoir pensé qu'il pourrait m'aimer. Le seul regret que j'aurai ce sera d'abandonner tout mes amis, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Tsunade et l'ermite pas net. Mais même entouré de tout ces gens, je suis seul et je n'arrive plus à la supporté. 16 ans de solitude, 16 ans que je suis constamment seul, que mon cœur est seul. Malgré mes sourires et ma bonne humeur apparente, je n'ai jamais été réellement heureux, un peu comme toi, mais moi je n'avais aucune vengeance à accomplir, aucune bouée de sauvetage, sauf toi. Tu étais ma seule porte de sortit, mais tu es partit. Je suis triste de ne pas avoir eut la chance de te dire mes sentiments Sasuke, de ne pas t'avoir dit à quel point je t'aimais et que tu comptais pour moi plus que tout en ce monde, plus que la vie. Cette vie je te la donne volontiers, je n'en veux pas si tu n'en fais pas partit, je ne veux pas d'un monde où tu n'es pas là. La seule chose que je désire et que j'ai toujours désiré, s'est être à tes côté, peut importe les difficultés, peut importe la douleur, tant que tu es là, près de moi. Je soupire, je sais que tu ne me reviendras pas. Je suis arrivé, j'aperçois les statuts qui se défient pour l'éternité et le bruissement de l'eau, qui même en hiver, continu son long trajet sans fin. Je m'approche du bord, regarde vers le bas, j'ai l'impression d'entendre mon nom mais je n'y fais pas attention et sans un regard vers ce que je laisse derrière moi, saute dans la mort à cœur joie. J'attends la délivrance, que cette douleur disparaisse comme mon existence. Je suis heureux d'attendre ma mort en pensant à toi Sasuke, je t'aime tellement, dommage que tu ne l'ais jamais su. Lentement je ferme les yeux me préparant au choc qui m'attend et dans une douce et amère agonie prononce le nom de celui que j'aimerai à jamais et pour l'infini. _

_Sasuke… _

FIN POV NARUTO

Alors que Naruto s'approchait du haut de la falaise, un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un noir de jais se pressait sur le chemin du _retour_. Il avait tant hâte de le revoir, son doux visage, son sourire chaleureux, son rire naïf, ses cheveux dorés qui donnaient l'impression de briller d'eux même et Sasuke Uchiha rêvait des douces lèvres de Naruto Uzumaki. Toute ces année loin de lui, à s'entraîner et à apprendre, ne l'avait en aucun cas empêcher de penser à Naruto. _Trois ans_, Sasuke avait pris conscience durant ces trois années à quel point il aimait Naruto, oui car Sasuke Uchiha était complètement et totalement fou amoureux de Naruto Uzumaki. Lorsqu'il l'avait tué, lui son frère, qu'il s'était retrouvé à errer sans but et sans destination précise, il n'avait pas fait attention à son petit ange blond. Pourtant lorsqu'il s'était enfin réveillé de cet état de zombi, il n'avait eut qu'une seule idée en tête. Retrouver Naruto, à tout prix. Il avait décidé de revenir à Konoha, dans l'espoir qu'il lui pardonnerait peut-être, qu'il l'aimerait comme il l'aime. Ce fut sur le chemin du village qu'il entendit le bruit d'une chute d'eau, lui rappelant avec brutalité leur dernier combat à lui et Naruto. Sortant du sentier sur lequel il avançait, il décida de retourner sur le lieu qui les avait opposé pour la dernière fois. Alors qu'il approchait de la cascade, il eut l'impression d'apercevoir un ange, un ange blond, comme Naruto.

POV SASUKE

_Naruto… Alors que mon visage s'illumine d'une joie intense et pure, je le vois s'approcher dangereusement du bord. Je vois son visage triste et souffrant, mon cœur se serre tout en me demandant stupidement ce qu'il fait si près du bord, il risque de tomber. Soudainement, je comprends ce qu'il a l'intention de faire et je ne peux empêcher un cri épouvanté de s'échapper de ma bouche. Naruto, non ne fais pas sa mon amour, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je l'ai compris durant ces trois années et maintenant que je suis libre de toute attache, je veux que tu sois à mes côté pour que je puisse t'aimer en espérant que tu m'aime comme je t'aime. Ne saute pas mon ange, mon soleil, sinon je ne pourrai survivre dans ce monde sans ta lumière, ma lumière. Lorsque je le vois s'élancer dans le vide, sans un regard en arrière, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur meurt, que mon monde s'effondre. Sans réfléchir, je saute pour le rejoindre, dirigeant toute la force dont je suis capable dans ce dernier acte, afin de sauver celui qui est si cher à mon cœur. Je t'en supplie, ne meurt pas, vie pour moi, pour nous. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. _

FIN POV SASUKE

Alors que Naruto tombait toujours, il fut bientôt rejoint par un ange, les ailes d'un noir aussi obscur que ses yeux, qui l'attrapa par la taille pour le coller à son corps. Le regard azur finit par rencontrer celui si sombre du jeune homme, ses yeux reflétant tout l'amour et la sincérité du monde. Le jeune blond se trouva bien bête d'avoir penser un instant que le ténébreux n'éprouvait rien pour lui, il se trouva encore plus stupide quand il pensa, qu'il venait tout juste de le retrouver et qu'il allait le perdre à nouveau. Alors qu'ils tombaient toujours vers les rochers se trouvant tout en bas de la falaise, les ailes de Sasuke se teintèrent d'un blanc immaculé et les entoura tout deux dans une attitude protectrice alors qu'ils atteignaient le sol dans un fracas étourdissant. Alors que les ailes se dépliaient et disparaissaient dans le dos du brun, le seau maudit autrefois noir devint d'un blanc éclatant avant de s'estomper lentement sous les yeux ébahis des deux jeunes hommes. Regardant tendrement Naruto, Sasuke lui dit d'une voix douce.

Sasuke : Désormais tu seras ma force, mon soleil et personne ne pourra jamais nous séparer, pas même la mort.

Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots si criants de vérité, les yeux de Naruto s'emplirent de larmes qui laissa couler sur ses joues tentant de se convaincre que le brun était réellement là, collé contre lui, des paroles si belle et merveilleuse s'échappait de sa bouche qu'il ne pouvait y croire.

Naruto : Je t'aime tant, ne me laisse plus, je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perdre une seconde fois. Je n'y survivrai pas.

Sasuke : Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais, je t'aime trop pour me passer de toi. Je ne veux plus jamais qu'on nous sépare, tu m'entends ? Jamais. Tu es mon soleil, ma vie, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

Alors que la neige tombait toujours autour d'eux, que l'eau continuait son long chemin vers l'infini, leurs lèvres s'unir dans un tendre baiser, le destin les avait finalement réunis et l'avenir qui s'offrait à eux semblait rempli de promesse d'amour et de bonheur. Naruto pourrait enfin être heureux auprès de l'homme de sa vie.


End file.
